Life goddes Myougami
by KreeGaia
Summary: you have heard of death gods, but what about a life god? and what if she had affections for a certian sweets loving detective?  rated T just in case for future chapters  LxOC
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHORS NOTE: THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION SO I WOULD LOVE FEEDBACK! ALSO BE KIND! THANK YOU AND ENJOY! (by the way I don't own death note or any of its characters… I wish I did lol)**

In a market place a girl of around the same age followed L. she had strawberry-blond hair that ended at her thigh and blue-green eyes. This girl was named Myou, Short for Myougami, a life god that guards and watches over the living. She is a peculiar one and oddly enough her name Myou also means 'strange'. This is her first time out of her heavenly training grounds and she knows nothing of human life. She was sent to help this L young man on a murder case. And, now (with her human guise complete), it's time for them to meet…

L was perusing his favorite sweets shop window display wondering what specialties laid within those glass walls for him today. One of his favorites caught his eye, strawberry shortcake. He knew the displays on the outside were fake but he was wondering who created such a beautiful piece to make it so realistic that his mouth watered. practically tasting the berries he thought that he _must_ go inside, the sugary pull of what lay beyond those windows was just too great. He stepped to his right to head to the set of double doors but while he was entranced by the faux-sweets'goodness, he ran into someone.

She hit the ground with a thump on her butt. "Oh, excuse me." He said. He looked down at the girl he just toppled and paused. She was a strange one! Her outfit was a high school uniform, but in all the wrong colors to be from anywhere local. not to mention she was much too old to be a high knee length skirt was a sunny peach color that matched her tie and blazer that she carried in her arms. Her hair, he noted, was impossibly long and a rosy blond color. No, it didn't remind him of roses, but berries. There was just enough color in the blonde to tint it. It looked to healthy to be dyed and he could see no sign of dark roots near her scalp. She looked up at him with big green-blue eyes. She smiled up at him, "oh, I'm sorry! Forgive my clumsiness but I didn't see you there!" he held a hand out and picked her up.

"It's alright." He said as she dusted herself off.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Myou!" she exclaimed, holding out a hand for him to shake. she was taught this as a good natured greeting from human to human.

"I'm Ryuzaki." He stated, not lifting a finger to shake her hand. he glanced back at the shop window.

_oh well _She thought as she tilted her head to the side and giggled. She struck him as looking like a cute anime character when she did that.

She looked to her side and blushed a little, "so, Ryuzaki, I was wondering if, because I'm new in town, if you would, maybe help me with…"

"If I would help you in choosing something." he finished. He figured that she went in and saw their vast menu and got a little intimidated from the large amount of strange foods. She smiled sheepishly at him. "Sure. When I first came here I had a hard time picking too." Since Light and Misa were out shopping in the busy square on their own he figured helping the new girl was a good way to pass time. besides he was going in any way.

They headed inside and waited in line. She noticed his posture and wondered if she hurt his back picking her up. "Are you ok?" she asked as the stepped forward in line.

"Hm?"

"I mean your back, you're all slouched over. Did you get hurt helping me up?"

"No, I normally stand this way." he said blankly. He was used to a statement of that nature but not in concern.

"Oh." An awkward silence followed them as they made their way toward the counter. She stared at all the new pastries and confections behind the glass display case. Some were cakes and fruit pies, all things she's seen in her world but half of them were either had this brown substance in them or on them, and sometimes both. She even saw cubes of different shades of brown and white lined up in rows. She broke the silence with a question. Pointing at the small brown cubes she asked, "What's that?"

"That's fudge."

"Interesting…" she mumbled.

"Haven't you ever had fudge?" he asked. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"no." she said. He saw the way she was looking at the chocolates section with a puzzled expression and made a decision on what they would order.

The employee that greeted them from behind the counter was a heavy-set middle aged man with deep wrinkles around his smiling mouth. He had a faded green apron on over his white polo shirt and black slacks. A deep voice rang from him, "ah Ryuzaki, my best customer! What'll you have today? Hmm…" he glanced me up and down while a sly smile spread on his already chipper face. "Oh ho! What do we have here! This is the first time you have brought a Woman here with you!"

"WH-what?" Myou mumbled, feeling her face grow hot. A twinge of a smirk flashed across Ryuzaki's face, he was going to enjoy this.

"Yes this is my date." He said, "Her name is Myou."

"D…date?" she spouted. _By the gods what is a 'date'?_

"you know, a romantic day where two people of whom are interested in each other get to know one another, traditionally over a meal." He said sarcastically.

_He thinks we are ROMANTICLY LINKED? Oh what have I done? I-I-I-I did not mean to lead him in that direction! Oh dear, what do I do?_

And in the middle of her inner emotional frenzy he Ryuzaki ordered two strawberry cheesecakes', two pieces of fudge and kindly threw in two chocolate covered strawberries for the 'special occasion'. Grabbing their purchases and the hand of a stunned Myou he went to his favorite booth in the far back of the restaurant.

He gently placed the treats on the table and hopped into the booth opposite the confused life goddess. "You know I was toying with you, correct?"

She frowned at him, "that's so mean!"

He laughed, "yes, but," he said taking a small plastic fork and helping himself to the cheesecake, "your blushing face was truly priceless." He said as her red hue grew stronger. She was starting to resemble the fruit on his plate.

"Do you toy with other people like that often?" she asked, playing with the strange pastry on her plate.

"When I can." He said, taking another bite. He watched her take her fork and cut off a dainty bite and sample it. The look of sheer delight startled him.

She had no idea a mere fruit cake could taste this sweet! Her new taste buds were going nuts as the mild flavors were mingling on her tongue.

He took this time of her bliss to examine her more.

She was definitely not of this country. She, by her mannerisms and speech, is from a well off family and was quite sheltered. What was strange is if she is so well off, why did she look at the treats in the case as if they were alien to her. Any rich family usually spoiled a daughter with treats and presents, such as chocolates and cakes. He was sure that most country's had some form of chocolate, but that seemed the most strange to her, judging how she's holding the chocolate covered strawberry. Her face showed her utter confusion but she eventually took a small bite. Another expression of satisfaction washed over her face as she started devouring the confection.

A familiar sight caught Ryuzaki's eye. Misa and Light walked through the door with a small tinkling of the bell.


	2. Chapter 2

A familiar sight caught Ryuzaki's eye. Misa and Light walked thru the door with a small tinkling of the bell. They made their way thru the crowded store. Misa was hanging on lights left arm smiling at the patrons as they recognized her. Ryuzaki barely lifted his head.

"Who is this?" asked never seen L talk to anyone in public, much less a girl. He has hit on Misa a few times so he figured he wasn't celibate or anything. Also, she was odd looking so light just thought it suited him.  
"this is my-" Ryuzaki started.  
"Don't you DARE" growled Myou through a piece of cake.  
Ryuzaki just smiled. "Friend, this is my new friend, Myou. Myou, this is Light Yagami and-"  
"Misa amane! It's a pleasure to meet you Ma'am." interrupted Myou.  
I would appreciate it if you would stop doing that." Ryuzaki said, slightly annoyed.  
"Oh, I'm sorry, did I _interrupt_ you?" she retorted sarcastically resting her head in her hand. With one look Ryuzaki got the message. Payback!

Then came Misa's voice, "oh! I didn't know you were on a date Ryuzaki, we should go light."

_Crap, there goes that word again. What makes these people think were on a 'date' _  
"were not going Misa. We do have a time limit, remember?"  
interjected light. They had to get back to work on the case soon so all the time they had was to do a bit of shopping to clear their minds, only about twenty minutes.

"Yes, we do." said Ryuzaki. "But I was going to invite her over, to help with our 'research', especially because I found this in her pack."  
With two fingers he lifted a book off the seat next to him. With a fork in his mouth he continued, "It looks like she is a mythology buff and has a book just for Shinigami. It's a topic I've been quite interested in lately."

"She what?" spouted light trying to act more excited than uneasy. Ryuk started laughing behind Light.

"Hehehe… she's not human. You're really screwed now light. Hehehehe." He sneered. Myou glanced up at Ryuk hearing his voice. "Oh, and she can see me by the way."

'_She what?' _he thought. '_How on earth can she see Ryuk? What does he mean she's not human? He'd better explain himself later.'_

"Hey, that's mine! You have no right." complained Myou. She crossed her arms in a huff.

"Yes, but would you like to come over and discus the topic?" Ryuzaki said.

"This is the only way I'm getting my book back, isn't it?" she asked. She could see it by the look on his face.

"Correct." He replied and got up, book in hand and casually walked out of the store.

"Hey… hey! Get back here! That's mine!" she called after him.

Without a word he waved it over his head to taunt the blonde behind him. He was also texting Watari to pick him up at the end of the street.

She started running after the slouched man and was surprised that he could run as fast as he could. But she was a smart goddess and would keep up but use her real speed to bring him down. He saw the irony in being chased when he was normally the one in pursuit.

A black limousine pulled up and Watari opened the door just in time to see his young friend getting tackled by a girl into the vehicle yelling, "Now give back my BOOK!"

Watari took this as a threat but that assumption was let go when Ryuzaki started laughing lightly at the female's vain struggles. He waited until their bodies were completely in the vehicle to shut the door.

Back in the store Light and Misa picked up the leftovers and put them in to-go boxes and headed out. They would get back to HQ in one of Misa's limos.

After they picked themselves off the floor of the vehicle Myou sat on the rear right seat in anger, her attempts to get the tome in vain. "Why do you want the book so badly?" she asked a reading Ryuzaki.

"Why are you so earnest to keep it away from me?" he asked turning a page, "is it some form of diary?"

"N-no. It's just special to me. Although I do have some notes in it." she said. In reality what he was holding was an extra field guide of the different Shinigami and other paranormal things like demons and ghosts.

His question went unanswered. He saw through his skimming of the text that it not only covered the Shinigami, but other spirits that can be considered evil or turned evil, and how to prevent such conversions from happening. This was not a normal library book or even a more uncommon text that you would get online, but a guide on things no normal person would get. This would be the same as reading a book on quantum physics without learning any basics of physics itself.

"Where did you get this?" he asked puzzling over a graphic in the book.

Her discomfort at the question was noticeable, but she did end up answering him, "a… mentor gave it to me. We were in the same class."

"I see."

After that the rest of the ride was spent in silence. Myou was contemplating telling him the truth. He was bound to figure it out and she would have to tell him eventually in order to fully protect him. In her guide held her real identity, and the fact that Myou was just a pseudonym. In fact she did not have a name.

But the facts that she could see Ryuk, she knew who Ryuzaki really was, and who Kira was too, would all have to be explained at a later time. She had to get to know him, she decided, and learn the best way to break the overwhelming news to him.

They stopped in front of the tower. Watari with a small bow opened the door for them. L got out first, to Myou's surprise. At first she thought him rude but he then turned and extended a hand to her.

"oh… thank you." She said taking the hand in front of her. He pulled up to help her but she wa not ready for his strength. He looks so… frail on the outside she expected just a light touch of him being polite. She stood upright pretty fast and, in another awkward moment, she was about 6cm from the pale man's face... him still holding her hand high above their heads. she tried to get out of the close proclivity of their faces but ended up almost falling. In another cautious move he caught her around the waist with his left arm. He broght her close to keep her from hitting asphalt but ended up furthering the flushing of her face.

She finally managed to ge out of the impromptu embrace without falling all over herself. She still had to get used to these human legs. "th-thank you Ryuzaki." She said quietly.

"its proper etiquette. A man is supposed to help a lady out of a vehicle," He responded, face unchanged. Well unchanged besides the very light dusting of pink on his cheeks. She would never have caught it if she hadn't had that close up view just seconds before. Behind them walked a smiling Watari. He was happy to see his young friend have an interest in something other than crime.

Inside the tower few people sat at monitors and in front of paperwork. The first one to notice the three enter the building was a man named Matsuda. He looked fairly young and was a pretty happy guy.

"hey Ryuzaki, we have some news on the latest killings and-" he stopped and saw the girl next to L. she looked other-worldly to him, with as pale as she was. She also had on a school uniform that she was clearly to old to wear. On the other hand it fit her well and her innocence made it seem perfect for her, "so, who might this be?"

"this is Myou, she's going to be helping us with the case." he says walking over to his seat at the monitors.

"does she know who you are?" Matsuda asked.

She looked around in feigned confusion. She knew perfectly who he was. Even his real name other than L. she was not about to blow any cover she had left just yet.

"not yet, Myou, could you come over here for a moment." He said motioning to her. Myou walked over and sat in another rolling chair next to him. He then noticed her own strange way of sitting. She sat on her legs. He didn't notice it earlier because the booths table was in the way. "have you seen the news in the past few months or heard the broad casts about or from L?"

"that's you isn't it. the man who is working on the Kira case." She guessed. He nodded. "cool! I have admired your work from afar for a while. I'm happy I met you in person. If there is anything I can do to help the case, just let me know, okay?"

"that's actually why I brought you here. In our investigation we have found multiple mentions of the word Shinigami. I was hoping you were going to tell me what you knew of them." He looked up from some papers in front of him to gage her response.

"well can't you just look it up. I'm sure other books are out there. Why ask me?" she said leaning back in the chair.

"well that's the thing. I've asked around, I've looked it up online, and researched bookshop and library inventory all over the world and only got something akin to the grim reaper. Not the plural Shinigami that's mentioned. I have had nothing to explane how the mass murders are committed, until you came along with this text." He said pulling the small book out of his deep right pocket. He flipped through the pages until something caught his eye. The word Myougami. His eyes widend.

That's why shes so forign to nearly everything. She is new to not only this country but… this world if his assumption was correct.

She was a Myougami…


	3. Chapter 3

"Watari, I will be back in a moment…" L said. he took Myou's hand. "I must speak with you a moment… alone."

"o-okay." She said right when she was dragged from her chair by the wrist, dropping her blazer. "whoa! Where are you taking me?"

She was hauled up the clear steps and into a hall and jerked around quite a bit with his awkward style of running. she even fell once and scraped her knee a little on the way. He went to a blind spot in between cameras and opened a section of hallway into a small room and closed it behind them, "what's… wrong?" she asked panting.

He hopped into a chair and started nervously chewing his thumb. "this," he said, pointing to the one word she hoped to the Gods above he wouldn't find. The small section on Myougami. "who are you?"'

She sat down in a chair across from him,"as you have most likely guessed, I'm a Myougami. You would most likely know my kind more as guardian angels." She said fidgeting with her hands. A few strands of her hair fell in front of her face. indeed she was angelic.

He was speechless. could she really be this... celestial being? a guardian to watch over _him? _he has been an atheist for a while. he couldn't fathom why any god would protect someone who didn't think they existed.

"I was sent to you in human form to befriend you and guard you from Kira. It was said that he was working with a Shinigami, so I brought that book with me. It was never intended for you to find it, but _I_ intended to tell you who I was, but I guess you figured it out huh?" she said giggling again.

Again no answer for a while. He finally said, "prove it."

"What?"

He looked up and stared into her eyes and sternly said again, "_prove. It._"

She smiled sweetly in understanding, "alright." She pulled up her skirt to show him her injured knee. The injured knee that was now closing and healing in front of him.

"I see..."

"do you want any more proof?" she said, hoping for the word 'yes'

He saw the look in the tenshi's face and raised a brow, "sure…"

"alright…" she un-tucked her legs and walked to him. Leaning over to his ear and putting a hand on one sholder, she whispered, "Lawliet."

"h…how." He said softly dropping the book with a clatter to the floor.

"don't worry, no other soul shall know."

All he could mutter was, "thank you." She sat back in her chair. Another span of quiet passed.

"The others are most likely wondering where we are." He said, still quietly but otherwise seemingly back to normal. He got up and walked out with Myou close behind.

'_I have my own personal angel. Interesting' _he thought as they descended the stairs.

Light and Misa had just arrived and all 5 people, now including , looked at them wondering just why they ran off in such a hurry.

"not your date, huh Ryuzaki?" said light, raising a brow to them. Her bashful blush did not help their case.

"no," he looked back to see her red-faced again. He smirked with one corner of his mouth at another opportunity to tease the girl , "not yet, anyway."

"wait…what?" she cried.

"wait, you guys _aren't_dating? I saw when you helped her out of the car earlier, you guys looked pretty close to me." Said Matsuda. "and here I thought L went and got himself a girl."

Light turned to him, "what do you mean 'close'?"

"well when Ryuzaki got out of the car to help her she started to fall and he caught her. With the way he held her I half expected them to kiss!" Matsuda said with a proud smirk at his discovery.

"kiss?" Myou whimpered where no one heard. It was another human phrase she didn't know.

"really, Matsuda? You have to show me the footage of that."

L left her in her confusion and said to Misa, "will you show our guest to the room across from yours? That's where she will be staying for a while."

"'kay!" she called and ran up the steps to the frozen Myou. "lets get you out of that uniform of yours!" she lead Myou to her room for the goddess to change.

L walked to his chair where his half eaten cheesecake from the restaurant was. A warm cup of coffee sat next to it with a small pyramid of sugar cubes. He heard snickering from his left.

"wow, he told me and Misa that they were just friends! Not with that evidence their not." Scoffed light.

L just ignored the laughing buffoons and put on his headphones to listen in on the girls. Misa was one suspected of being Kira, you know.

Misa was head-first into her closet rummaging through the gothic attire to try to get something cute for her new neighbor. "So how did you meet?"

"we ran into each other, quite literally, in front of the sweets shop." Myou replied.

"really? You are such a cluts, aren't you?" asked Misa grabbing a tan pleated skirt off one of the hangers. Myou nodded when Misa handed her the garment. "its ok, guys like that. they think its cute."

"how would you know if I was clumsy? I've never fallen in front of you before."

"you shy types usually are." She said throwing a white tank top on the bed next to Myou. "plus Matsuda said he watched you fall."

"oh." She nervously played with the skirt in her hands. "hey Misa…"

"Yeah."

"what's a 'kiss'?"

She gasped and bolted to the bedside, "don't tell me you've never been kissed!" Myou nodded. "well, Ryuzaki should fix that as soon as possible!"

Ryuzaki's eyes opened fully at this.

"whats wrong Ryuzaki? You ok?" asked light. He saw what was on the monitor in front of his now recovering comrade. He grinned, "L, what did you hear?"

"that Myou has never been kissed." answered Ryuzaki, now back to his normal blank visage. Chewing on his thumb he added, "and your girlfriend said I should fix it."

"and why shouldn't you? She's hot!"

"first off it would be improper to kiss a girl I just met. That and I wouldn't know what to do really," He took a fork and grabbed a slice of cake. "for I too, have never been kissed."

"Ryuzaki? How could he… 'fix that'?" she asked.

"by kissing you of course!" Misa said. myous only reply was a confused look. "holy crap, you don't even know what a kiss even IS!"

"that's why I asked what a kiss was. Matsuda said that he was surprised when we didn't. what did he mean by that?"

" a kiss is when two people press their lips together," Misa said sitting on the end of the bed next to her. "and as far as what Matsuda said, well, according to him Ryuzaki held you _super_ close when he caught you. That's what people sometimes do when the kiss."

"so this 'kiss' thing is… a show of affection?"

"yep! It can also be used to tell the other person that you like, or even love them."

"oh…okay. Thank you." She said.

Misa got up and started to walk out, "I'm going to leave you to change. Oh and one more thing about the kiss."

"yes."

"save your first for someone special, alright?"

Myou nodded and when Misa closed the door. Myou changed into a pleated tan and black pinstripe plaid skirt with a white tank top. She brushed her hair and exited the room to go downstairs.

Misa made her way down the steps and saw Matsuda, Light, and L were all gawking over one monitor in particular. She thought for a second which room that one connected to and her blood started to boil. It was her room. You know, the one where a girl is _changing_at the moment! She ran and grabbed the blazer Myou dropped earlier and threw it over the screen.

"you perverts! I can't believe you!" she screeched. In a moment of blind fury she reared back to slap the man closest to her. At this time it was Ryuzaki, but he thought fast and dodged the smack. It ended up hitting light.

"oh light! I'm sorry…" she said, but then thought on it for a moment, " you know what? I'm NOT sorry! You deserve it for drooling over another woman!" she stormed past him and grabbed the back of his shirt. "we need to talk!" she promptly dragged him out the front doors, yelling at him all the way.

Myou walked across the hall and opened the door to her new room. It was nice and frankly looked like a hotel room. The headboard of the bed was pushed up against the far left wall. A small table with two chairs and a lamp was to the left of that in the corner. On the right of the bed was a nightstand and another, smaller, lamp; and then in the corner to the right was a dresser. To Myou's right was the open doors of the empty closet. She set her uniform in the top drawer of the white dresser and left the room to go start helping Ryuzaki with the case.


End file.
